coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9554 (7th September 2018)
Plot Toyah locks herself out of her flat. Peter lets her borrow some of Tracy's old clothes for her first day at the medical centre. Steve's mates plan a surprise stag do at the Rovers. David invites Audrey and Lewis over for tea despite Gail's feelings on the subject. Tyrone wonders who his real parents are. Fiz suggests finding them but he doesn't think it's possible. Billy gives Frank money for a new tent when kids set fire to his things. Bethany sees Billy handing cash over and fears he's paying for drugs. Paula calls at No.4 to see Sophie but Sally thinks she's after Kevin. Summer tells Bethany that Billy isn't doing drugs. Kirk takes a taxi to Lytham St Annes to keep Steve out of the way until the Rovers is ready. Moira gets on with Toyah and compliments her for dropping her usual hippy look. David advises Bethany to obtain proof that Billy has fallen off the wagon. She follows him in a cab when she sees him setting off in his car. Kirk brings Steve to the Rovers where the stags, including Tim, Ali, Ryan, Peter and Eileen, handcuff him to the bar. Roy and Brian look through old newspapers for articles about missing babies. Steve is trapped when the key falls down the sink. Billy leads Bethany to Weatherfield General where she sees him reading to Josh. Sally joins Paula and Sophie together at Speed Daal, to their disappointment. Sally buys Paula's story that she went there to go through the court case with Sophie to put her mind at ease. Eileen considers staying away from the wedding as she still doesn't approve of Steve marrying Tracy. Peter reveals to Steve that he has a spare key at home and goes off to get it. Bethany marches into Josh's room and demands an explanation from Billy. Billy begs her not to tell David. The stags make Steve taste mystery drinks and blindfold him. Removing it, he sees none other than Jim standing in front of him. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson Guest cast *Frank - Jason Baughan *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Josh's room Notes *First appearance of Jim McDonald since 22nd October 2014. *Last appearance of Summer Spellman until 1st January 2019. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve's mates throw him a stag do in the Rovers, and he's stunned when his dad Jim turns up; and Bethany witnesses Billy handing money to homeless Frank, and worries he is back on drugs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes